A Summer of Magic
Authors *PandaPrincess7 Introduction Fangirl1418 pitched this idea to me, and I liked it and after exactly 2 seconds of thinking, I have this. Description It's the summertime, and the Millicent's are wanting to go to somewhere for the summer. The girls are out of school and they haven't had a family vacation in... forever. But when Derek surprises them with tickets to The Bahamas, Serena is hesitant to go, but the girls and Derek convince her otherwise. When they get there, Serena senses something off, but what? beach-landscape-sea-water-sand-sky-666618-pxhere.com_.jpg|Where the family is going (1st iteration of the RP) Rules # Your character may swear, it just has to be censored. # You can make up characters or play as one below. # Everyone can ''have magic if they want to. since this is a fantasy role play, but no more than 10 magical abilities. Serena has way more, so she is the ''only exception. # You can play a human, a human with magic or a mythical creature. # No one play other people's characters without their consent. Characters Angelica Millicent (PandaPrincess7) Angelica is the oldest daughter at 23 years of age. She's competitive but kind and a bit overprotective of her younger sisters. She got her overprotectiveness from her mother, who is the oldest of 5. Her powers are Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Amtokinesis, Energy Beams, and Healing. Arrow Millicent Youngest of the Millicent clan at 17 years of age. Has enhanced sensory and the power of invisibility (But sometimes she can’t focus enough and she can only turn have of her body invisible,and she can generate fire through her fists and hands. Arrow wears a silver chain and ruby heart shaped necklace that she got from her mother’s old jewelry box under her clothing. Arrow is a talented archer. Caroline Mills-Black (CaitlynGrace) Caroline is the daughter of Jolie and she is Arrow, Isabella, Delilah, and Angelica's cousin. She learned magic under her aunt Serena from kindergarten to her senior year of high school, however she never got as skilled as her aunt. She she has been married for three years to the love of her life, Stanley Black. Caroline owns a clothing store in town and enjoys adding her own magical twist on many of the items she sells. There is another Caroline in her family, her mother and aunt's younger sister, so there is some confusion, but nothing too big. Delilah Millicent-Smith Delilah is the 2nd eldest daughter, at 21 years of age. Delilah's powers are: she can shape-shift into some animals,can breath underwater,and has the ability to control metal objects with her mind. She is friendly, a bit tricky, outspoken. Is a motorcyclist, likes to refinish old cars, has a thing for leather. Delilah is newly married to Darren Smith and have twins on the way (8 months). She and Darren are struggling with the bills on their house, but are overall happy. Derek Millicent (PandaPrincess7) Serena's high school sweetheart, whom she married in 1994, 2 years before having Angie. He has always been supportive of Serena and has often pointed out her flaws, which have become significantly improved since meeting him. He raised the 4 girls and kept them out of trouble while their matriarch was stuck in a mirror. He credits Jolie for being the stand-in mother while Serena was gone. He doesn't have magic, unlike his wife and daughters. He is kind, caring and understanding. Isabella Millicent The 3rd eldest, at 19 years of age. Prefers to be called Bella. Her powers are Force Fields, Pryokinesis and Geokinesis. She's sweet, silly and fun but childish and immature. Her immatureness goes back to when she was 3 and was climbing a tree with her Aunt Jolie when she suddenly fell 10 feet from the ground. She was diagnosed with a serious concussion and nothing worse. Because of this, Bella somehow lost a little bit of a gene that makes your personality mature, so that explains her childish personality. Regina and Serena had made an antidote, but it didn't have an effect on anything. Maybe it this is the way it was meant to be?! Jolie Mills (PandaPrincess7) Serena's near-identical twin sister. The only few differences are Serena has green eyes, Jolie's are blue, and that Serena has slightly fuller lips than Jolie. Jolie is much more caring, kind and care-free, which makes her and her sister bang heads a lot. She has no known magical powers. Overall, she likes to hang out with her nieces and they like her much more than their mother. She has one child, Caroline Anne Mills-Black, whom she had with a man who was very unfaithful to her. Rebekah McGraw-Millicent (Catplaty) Rebekah is Serena and Derek's foster daughter. They found her in the forest along one day and took her in. She is 14 years old and was orphaned at a very young age and has been living day by day ever since. Her favorite color is pastel green. She was a little distant from the Millicent's at first, but opened up. She is kind, caring, and easily worried. She has red hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Her magical powers are: Telepathy and Time Travel. Serena Millicent (PandaPrincess7) Serena is the matriarch of the Millicent family. She is the oldest of 5 children, wife to Derek, aunt to Caroline, Lucy, Ivy and Mason and serves as mother to Angie, Delilah, Bella and Arrow. She and Jolie are near identical twins, but she has green eyes and slightly fuller lips than her twin. She is also older by 5 minutes. She was experimenting with her potions one night and got stuck in the mirrors of the manor. She could move from mirror to mirror inside the house, but couldn't get out of them until just recently. She is blunt, headstrong, impulsive, ambitious, and a control freak. She often talks about growing up in the forest, without TV, the internet etc. (Which her daughters just can't understand!) As a typical mother, she likes her daughters within her sight and watches them like a hawk. But this was just how her own mother raised her, and according to Derek, she's acting a lot like her mother did when she was a teenager to her young adult years. Category:Cancelled Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays